


【浩珉】白塔街

by Gevjon2618



Category: 206218
Genre: M/M, tvxq - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevjon2618/pseuds/Gevjon2618





	【浩珉】白塔街

校车开过两边长满小叶榕树的倾斜长街，背着小猴子书包跳下车的允浩偶尔会歪着脑袋打量这条坡度实在不算是缓的路对面小卖部门口那只冷饮冰柜。  
冰柜旁边有两个投币摇摇椅，一个上面画着一只长相滑稽的棕熊，另一个是红脸蛋的洋娃娃，允浩冲那只可怜的棕熊做了个鬼脸。他站在白塔街幼儿园的门口，太阳光顺着长长的柳树条梢垂下来。  
园长拿着摇铃走过小小走廊时他才往回跑，老师在发牛奶，塞给他怀里的那瓶温温热热。他抱着嫌烫，就扭头放在窗台上吹风，于是风也被他的牛奶烫得温热了。

“允浩来告诉我们夏天是什么味道的？”  
“是草莓雪糕纸的味道。”

他后座那个低头写写画画的男孩儿因为他的话抬起头来笑了一下，允浩扭过头的时候男孩刚好拿着一支浅蓝色的蜡笔，下一秒就仔仔细细地把颜色铺在画纸里的天空。  
“昌珉，”他懒洋洋地唤面前的男孩，“给我画一支冰淇淋吧。”  
“不画。”昌珉在自己的世界里几乎放肆地涂抹着，刚刚说完看到他又好像被现实拉扯回来，一下子没了脾气，低下头去小声地说，“啊...画的。”  
他没说话，总觉得自己又让昌珉为难，可是又想要昌珉亲手画的冰淇淋，翻来覆去考虑大半天，最后把窗台的牛奶硬生生地摆在了昌珉的桌子上。  
“这个给你。”  
他赌气转回去把脑袋拱进最新一册怪兽图书里。

昌珉和别人不一样，允浩总是从各种事情里得到这样一个结论。  
昌珉总是在他拼好积木骄傲地分享给周围的小朋友的时候坐在自己的角落里安安静静地看书画画。他看过昌珉画的海鸥和灯塔，昌珉总是慢慢地勾线，然后随心所欲地涂上各种各样令他意想不到的颜色。  
“我猜这次的海鸥是紫色的。”  
昌珉没抬头，专心地给灯塔安上浅红色的屋顶，他再回头的时候看到了两只银色的海鸟在灰蓝色的波浪里漫不经心地飞。  
教室后面放着的绿萝又发了两片叶子。昌珉穿着白颜色的运动鞋，腿伸得长长的勾住他的板凳。于是允浩笑着眯起眼睛仰着脸，虚张声势地伸了一个懒腰，手指尖不小心碰到身后男孩柔软的头发。  
男孩在画夜空里自由来去的发光水母，他凭着想象复原那些个流动的小小星系，他的嘴角扬起来。

男孩怕人，也因此对允浩有些发怵，所以从来不会拒绝他的任何要求。  
午睡的时候允浩躺在自己的小床上翻来覆去睡不着，就趁着老师不在坐起来拉睡他上床的昌珉伸出床外的手，昌珉犯着困发出几乎微不可闻的鼻音。  
允浩把自己床头的毛绒大兔子塞进被子里拱成一副有人睡在里面的样子，接着就轻手轻脚往上床爬，然后钻进昌珉的被子轻轻地抱着他。  
“我睡不着…”他可怜兮兮地凑在昌珉耳朵边上用气声跟他说话，昌珉闭着眼睛困倦地哼一声翻过身来，一只手捂住他的嘴，另一只手安抚性地轻轻搭在他腰上。于是安心闻着昌珉身上花露水的味道睡过去的允浩脑子里最后一个想法是，原来昌珉的袜子上有两只黄色的小鸭子。  
后来男孩在铃声中打了个哈欠，眼泪汪汪地坐在床上发着呆。允浩自己觉得理亏赶紧帮他叠好被子再爬下床整理自己的床铺。等允浩已经穿好鞋子之后，昌珉才一阶一阶地慢慢下来，一副还没睡醒的样子。  
“走啦，一会儿赶不上体育课。”允浩看着他懵懵地穿好鞋，好笑地拉着他一起往操场跑过去。

允浩最喜欢体育课，出太阳的时候老师们在大柳树下坐着闲聊，小朋友们在空地和小操场上自由活动。昌珉靠着一颗小树翻开他的本子安静地填色，于是允浩就在昌珉附近张开双臂作势要扑腾进风里。  
蝉在他们头顶上聒噪，跑出汗的允浩拿着自己的犀牛水壶笑眯眯地坐到昌珉身边。  
“为什么不和我一起玩？”  
“还没有画完啊。”昌珉无奈地把本子举起来，一支粉红色的草莓冰淇淋刚刚完成了一半。  
于是允浩挠挠头，“…我也没有急着要嘛。”  
昌珉就关上本子，允浩舒服地躺在小花坛边上，昌珉在他身边坐着，他们认真地聊天。  
“我前两天去看了门卫爷爷养的那只猫咪，它把好好种着的牵牛花全都扒到一边，在房顶上慢悠悠地走来走去。门卫爷爷要撵它，它就一直叫，真拿它没办法。”  
允浩拿手遮住脸，挡住漏过树荫的太阳光，“昌珉怕猫吗？”  
昌珉轻轻应了一声不怕，允浩就接着说那下次带你去找那只懒猫，那只猫是橘色的，又懒又胖，但是有一次我不小心踩到它尾巴它跳起来就追我。  
昌珉一个劲儿地笑，于是允浩又接着问，“昌珉怕狗吗？”  
“有一点点…怕大狗。”  
“那，昌珉怕恐龙吗？”  
昌珉点头，允浩做了个恐龙要扑食的动作，昌珉眯眼拿画本挡住了自己的脑袋。  
“下次如果遇到恐龙的时候我来保护你就好了，”允浩也搞不懂自己为什么会想要去揉揉昌珉的小卷毛，昌珉总是乖乖的，也没把他的手推开，任由他把本来就自来卷的头发搞得乱糟糟又仔仔细细地整理好，“昌珉不准怕我了。”  
昌珉原本是低着头在拿脚尖逗蚂蚁的，听完赶紧抬头有点紧张地看他一眼，然后又低下头去。  
“我一定不会欺负你的。”允浩有点着急地赶紧保证，“我还可以请你吃雪糕。”  
昌珉看着他没回答，园长摇着铃铛从他们身边过去，允浩赶紧拉着昌珉喊了一声园长老师好。  
多漂亮的两个孩子，园长笑着回答。

秋天的时候幼儿园要组织文艺表演，于是后来的体育课都变成了练舞的时间。允浩和昌珉要表演的节目都是《半月》，一个男孩搭一个女孩跳集体舞。  
“我不想和秀美一起练，”午休的时候允浩在昌珉耳朵边上小声嘀咕，“她每次都不注意踩到我的脚。”  
昌珉就有些担心地看了他的条纹袜子一眼。  
“你周末的时候到我家来我们一起练好不好？”允浩看着他有点犹豫，于是信心不足地飞快补了一句，“智慧说很想见你。”

“昌珉？”  
短暂的敲门之后一个小姑娘探出头来看着昌珉和送他来的妈妈，昌珉有点局促地点点头。  
于是小姑娘飞快地闪回去，“哥！昌珉来了！妈！昌珉长得好漂亮啊！”  
等昌珉反应过来的时候允浩已经把他拉到大阳台上，智慧在一边咬着棒棒糖把哥哥的积木推倒又重新搭起来。昌珉看着长得几乎一模一样的兄妹俩笑弯了眼睛，允浩的脸有点红彤彤的，咳了一声说那我们开始吧？  
昌珉点头，于是两个人开始做同一套动作。  
“昌珉多少岁了？”智慧看着他们跳舞，拿着一块积木想了想之后问出口。  
“四岁。”昌珉一边转身一边回答。  
“哥哥说门卫爷爷的猫也是四岁，昌珉和猫一样大喔。”  
过了一会儿智慧又出声：“昌珉你会参观哥哥的房间吗？”  
昌珉挥动右手，然后蹲下去，“嗯…不用了吧。”  
“可是哥哥收拾了两天哎！”  
“智慧呀…妈妈叫你过去。”允浩对自己热情的妹妹实在不知道该怎么办。  
“又想支开我，昨天谁说的把草莓冰淇淋的画挂在房间进门就能看到的地方昌珉会很开心啊？”智慧凶巴巴地拆穿自己哥哥，然后转过去笑眯眯地冲着在一边有点意外的昌珉：“哥哥是在说欢迎参观哦。”  
昌珉看允浩一眼，允浩无奈地笑起来，“嗯…”  
“还不快给昌珉带路？！”智慧倒是非常积极。

允浩的房间很干净，床头的显眼位置挂着昌珉那幅画，昌珉一进门脸就红透了。  
“我们全家都说好看，连爸爸都说画得好。”智慧把昌珉往屋里拽，“这里是哥哥的恐龙怪兽和大灰狼，他说怕吓到你，我就让他在上面挂了这个。”  
昌珉看着面前恐龙大张着嘴露着尖牙但是脑袋上却挂了一圈星星灯终于忍不住笑出声音。  
“谢谢。”他转过头去对若无其事却在后面紧紧跟着的允浩说，然后扭过头来从兜里掏出两颗玉米硬糖，“也谢谢智慧。”  
智慧终于美滋滋地吃着糖去找妈妈，允浩从自己抽屉里两本书中间拿出一个新的画本递给昌珉。  
“送你。”  
允浩几乎是不由分说地往昌珉怀里塞这个封面有一颗小小行星的本子，然后从衣柜的大衣下面翻出一大盒水彩笔，也塞到昌珉怀里。  
“送你。”  
他从字典里费劲地取出收藏很久的叶脉书签。  
“送你。”  
从恐龙中间找到一头木质小鹿。  
“送你。”  
最后，允浩翻开小相册，把自己和草莓冰淇淋画的合照也拿出来装进昌珉兜里。  
“这个也送你。”  
他看着手里努力地抱着他送的东西有些难为情的昌珉，用力地吸吸鼻子然后认真地背那段他想了好久好久的话。

“别的小朋友都不愿意和我玩，他们说我凶，但是我明明没有那么凶。那个…我还可以送你别的好多好多东西，我也可以不在你面前说恐龙和怪兽，我还可以陪你画画，给你买最漂亮的彩色笔，我真的不是个让人讨厌的人，你可以和我做朋友吗？”

幼儿园的老师们总是说允浩活泼但是懂事，像个小大人。  
懂事的允浩总是一个人玩。  
爬山虎黄了又生出新绿，允浩蹲在葡萄架下面逗门卫爷爷的那只橘猫，橘猫枕着狗尾巴草眯着眼拿肉垫子软趴趴地推他，怪他扰了清梦。  
早上的时候白塔街的老楼里会飞出一群鸽子，低低地擦过房顶，要盘旋过整个城南，最后飞回老楼的彩色玻璃里。允浩拿着他的怪兽图书冲鸽子招手，下定决心等鸽子飞回来的时候就主动去和别人交朋友。  
回头的时候门卫爷爷笑眯眯地抱走了橘猫，允浩跟着去给橘猫准备早饭。  
坐在门卫室里眼圈红红的小男孩儿看着允浩和爷爷熟练地往小盆里倒远远超出一只猫的食量的猫粮，他刚刚来上学不久，想到妈妈就会哭。  
“允浩呀你陪他一会儿吧。”爷爷说完就拿着大锁去挨个打开教室门，允浩把书丢在一边，翻遍整个书包翻出一颗玉米糖，献宝一样递到男孩面前。  
“不要哭了嘛。”  
男孩一边忍着眼泪一边努力要露出一个客气的笑容，但是他太小了，很快眼泪又涌出来。允浩赶紧替他擦眼泪，“没关系没关系…一会儿我带你去找老师。”  
快上课的时候允浩牵着身边可怜兮兮的小哭包走出门卫室，小哭包长得真好看，就是哭得允浩慌了手脚。他们走到教室门口的时候哭包被一阵啪嗒啪嗒的声音吸引得回了头，那群鸽子扇动着翅膀，温柔地穿过白塔街到远处去。  
“鸽子。”哭包笑起来了。  
这是允浩遇见昌珉后的第一个秘密。

昌珉抱着允浩塞给他的种种费劲地抬头看着允浩紧张的样子，允浩的眼睛闭着，像是在等一个严肃的宣判结果。  
最后他深吸一口气，拉长了声音，终于开始和允浩大声说话。  
“是朋友就帮我拿东西呀，一下子送那么多，重死啦！”


End file.
